take me back,come back to me
by dranzerhilary
Summary: read the story mate!


Hi guys!!!!!!!!

Iam back!!!!!!!!

Kai: my nightmare has come back

Me:what the heck do u mean by that??

Kai:I mean my 2nd nightmare has come back!!!!!!!!!!

Me:who is ur 1st one?

Kai: Hilary….

Me: hey kai, turn around please??

Kai: why??uh..oh

_Turns back to see an angry hilary._

Kai:oh hi hils!!

Hilary: ur dead hiwatari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson:dranzerhilary does not own beyblade or me the handsome world champion of beyblade.

Me:_hits Tyson with a kendo stick_ on with the fic

Hils pov- 

"how could he do that with me Tory?"

hilary was talking to her best friend Tory Carmichael.

"he's gone mad!!"

"I know!!" it was hils(iam too much lazy too write hilary)

other best friend kitsune angelic (these r my best reviewers names!!)

_the day before…_

_hilary was going home after her concert, then she heard a voice-_

_come on kai ,lets go on a date!!!!!!!_

_hn_

_Ill take that as a yes._

_Hilary could say that it was her bff Julia with her (HIL)bf kai._

_When kai turned arould and saw hilary he said to himself ohno……._

_How could u do that ?_

_Wait hilary come back!!!!!!!!!_

"forget about it hils,u have to concentrate on ur concert"said Tory

"ya!!, ur gonna rock!!!!!!!!!"said kitsune from the sidelines.

"thanks guys…"

with kai….

How could I do that to hilary!!!!I am such an idiot!!!!!!!

Ha??

Kai saw Julia with an other boy who was none other than is enemie jack jeffer!!!!!!!!!

Jack jeffer was a boy who hated kai since he took hilary from him,

What r u doing Julia?? With that boy?????

Whats ur problem?? Iam hanging out with my bf!!!

Kai !!hilary was ur only 1 lover!!!!!"

You cheated on her so u suffer,I was never dating u!!!!"

She left her bf!! 

_at the concert…_

hilarys POV-

_oh my god……. I cant do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Suddenly she saw a slate haired boy._oh my god its kai…._

Kai saw her & went up to her.

Suddenly she turned away.

"I know ur angry with me, but iam sorry & want to take u back"

remember I still love u….

with that he went away to the seats…..

hilary ur on next!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok!!!

Kai this is for u…… 

The music starts…

_Everyday,   
I try to play  
Another game  
But my heart can't take it_

I try to find  
Another boy  
But all the while  
I can't face it

Why do I miss you so much  
I want to stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please  
Give us one more try

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughing it up as you pretend  
To have a good time  
I know cause I'm living the same line

So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again 

(Chorus)  
Baby come back to me  
In my heart, I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together, so whatever it takes (Baby come back)

Baby come back to me  
I should've never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby come back)

I want to call, but then I stall  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if you play, was to push me away  
You know the day, my heart you'd break it (Baby come back)

I know I made a mistake   
Can't you stop your foolish pride  
And come back to me  
Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again

(Chorus)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
In my heart, I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together, so whatever it takes

(Baby come back)

Baby come back to me (come back)  
I should've never set you free  
My baby  
Come back

Whisper/Bridge:  
You know you miss your Baby V  
And I can see that you thinking 'bout me  
So why do act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there

I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end, it all comes down to just one thing  
It's you and me, so I sing  
Baby come back!!

(Chorus)  
Baby come back to me  
In my heart, I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together, so whatever it takes (Baby V)(Baby come back)

Baby come back to me (come back)  
I should've never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby come back)

Great hilary!!!!!!!

Ihope we work again….

Thanks

She was going home when she was stopped by someone……

It was kai!!!!!!!!!

Hils-did u get the message???

Kai-ya& my answer is_ he holds hilary by the wrist&pute an arm around her waist &kisses her._

_Both of them smile at each other….._

**THE END**

Alright

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
